Untitled 2
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Untitled. This shows another way of Lambo dying. Don't get me wrong; I love Lambo, but I just can't help having him die, so I'm really sorry Lambo! M for character death


It's been ten years, and we've manage to escape the terrible future that was shown to us. However, even after all these years, nothing much has changed about us. Just like ten years ago, I was chasing after reborn, but as I get older, I realized that my motive for chasing after reborn has changed. It was no longer just to kill him and prove that I was better; it was love and the desire of having his attention. Even if it is just his cruel mocking or his never ending insults, I would cherish the moment that I had his attention.

But as the years passed, the frequency of him ignoring me increased and despite my many attempts, he still ignored me. Now as I sit here on my bed in, my bedroom, this is my last try, my last go at getting his attention. After all these years, I'm tired of chasing, tired of being ignored, tired of all these. I've decided to end this. Even if he could just spare me 1 second of his attention, just 1 second, I would continue living.

However, if he were to be cruel enough to ignore me again, well, he wouldn't have to worry about being annoyed again. I'll take it upon myself to erase my existence from this world.

The Vongola has a mission for me, and it's pretty dangerous. He told me that I was to go with a partner, preferably Takeshi nii-chan or Kyoya nii-chan or even Chrome nee-chan. But I told him that I would be able to handle it. He asked me to reconsider the option of taking a partner, and I told him I would.

Thus, if Reborn did come, I'd take on the Vongola's offer and choose a partner so that I may return safely just to see Reborn again. If it's the opposite, then I'll just go on with my decision.

Finally, it's midnight. No sign of Reborn. 'Sigh', it's just as I had expected. I made my way out of my room where I had been waiting for Reborn to come, going to the office of the Vongola where I know he would still be doing his high as mountain paperwork. Taking in a deep breath, I knocked on the door and entered. Mukuro nii-chan and Kyoya nii-chan were there, one of them massaging his tired shoulders, the other handing him a cup of coffee. I felt envious of the Vongola looking at them.

'Ah, sorry to disturb you guys, I'll come back later.'

'No, it's ok Lambo. Mukuro, Kyoya, could leave for a while please?'

The two of them nodded and walked out, leaving the two of us in the room. 'Have a sit, Lambo.' I sat in one of the chairs, and informed the Vongola of my decision.

'Won't reconsider this? It's very dangerous and I'm worried for your safety.'

'I can't always rely on others Vongola. This can be my training, to prepare me for future missions. I feel proud to be going on my first mission alone. Please, I'll come back safely, don't worry.' I lied.

'Lambo… Since you're adamant about this, I'll agree. Although I don't feel good about this.' The Vongola said, shaking his head.

'Thank you. I'll go pack my stuff and leave for the mission.'

'Ok, good luck.'

I nodded in appreciation and quickly left the room; tears were threatening to fall. As I made my way back to my room, I bade them a silent farewell as I passed by each Guardian's and family members' room.

After packing my stuff into a duffel bag, I scribbled a note and tuck it into the pocket of my shirt, knowing that they will find it when my body is recovered from the mission. With one last look, I left the mansion for my mission with dread in my heart.

Within hours, I had reached my destination and began my mission. The enemies were strong, but I had managed to take down a few with my missiles and grenades. Some of them got close enough to wound me but I still managed to fend them off, killing them in the process.

As my wounds accumulated, I decided that it's about time to end this and I threw out several bombs that had been set to detonate in a few seconds and managed to crawl away to safety. The bombs wiped out the rest of them, and I know that my mission is a success. But I would not be able to make it back, seeing as there are deep gashes all over me, blood flowing out profusely. My vision blurred and I felt the pain ebbing away. I knew that my time has come and I bade them farewell again, my eyes closed.

'I wonder how Lambo is doing. He's been gone for two day and there's news or what so ever from him.'

'Dame-Tsuna, you don't have to worry about that stupid cow. He won't die so easily anyway.'

'Mou, Reborn, how could you say that? He is one of my Guardians after all, I should be concerned.'

'Then send someone to find him.'

'Right! Why didn't I think of that? Takeshi and Hayato, I want you guys to go and find Lambo and report back immediately if there's any news.'

Yamamoto and Gokudera left for the site of Lambo's mission and upon arriving, they found the place to be full of charred and decaying bodies.

'Looks like the cow's mission was successful. But that means he should have been back.'

'May be something happened to him. Let's look around.'

They split up and looked around the place for Lambo. Finally, Lambo's body was found by Gokudera. He was shocked at the sight; Lambo's lifeless body was lying in pool of dried blood, red staining the white shirt that he had worn. Yamamoto, having found nothing at all, made his way to Gokudera and saw what his partner had found.

Although he was shocked, he composed himself, and picked up the limp body, nudging Gokudera back to his senses and began walking towards the car. Gokudera drove them back, while Yamamoto still carried the lifeless body, grim looks on their faces. Just before they reached the mansion, they called back to inform Tsuna that the mission had been successful, but refused to comment any further.

The whole family had gathered at the gates, waiting to receive the three of them. But when they saw that Yamamoto was carrying a wilted body, the truth hit them.

'He died in the mission, most probably due to blood loss as we had found him lying in a pool of dried blood.' Gokudera said.

At this moment, something fluttered out of Lambo's pocket. Tsuna saw it and picked it up.

'It's a note from Lambo!'

Dear Tsuna and family,

I'm sorry that I had lied to you about coming back safely. I'm a coward as I didn't want to face up to reality. So I chose to to do this. Please tell Reborn that I'm sorry for bothering him and I love him. Don't grieve for me.

Lambo

Tsuna cried at this and passed the note on to the next person, unable to say anything. The rest had also cried after reading the note. Lambo's body was taken into the mansion and they went about preparing the funeral.

Reborn was the last one to know about Lambo's death, as he did not bother to go along with the others to wait for their arrival. After reading the note, he muttered, 'Silly cow, why did you have to do that?'

The funeral took place two days later and everybody was present. It was uncannily sunny; too sunny in fact for a funeral. But it reflected Lambo's personality; cheerful and taking things in his stride. Everybody placed their bag of candies, in replacement of the flowers since Lambo had loved candies, into the coffin and prayed for him. Reborn was the last person, and he dropped a flower along with the bag of candies into the coffin, having one last look at Lambo before the coffin was shut and lowered into the pit. The casket was quickly covered with soil and everybody paid their last respects before leaving.

Only Reborn stayed behind, whispering sorry to the tomb over and over again. It was dark when he finally decided to leave, and with one last look and one last whisper of sorry, he walked away.

**This is just another version of Untitled. I was curious how it would have gone if Lambo didn't want to commit suicide. Sorry about the angsty theme, I just couldn't help it! Be prepared for a sort of sequel to this and Untitled, it'll be in normal POV, although I'm not sure when I'll be posting it. Please review!**


End file.
